Presently, minitype pluggable modules have been widely applied to the field of optical communication. A large-scale system device can be installed with multiple modules, to transfer data to the television network, the telecommunication network and the internet. In order to ensure that the modules operate stably and reliably on system devices, a variety of installing and unloading devices have been developed, which work mainly by three modes, wherein one mode is that a slide block forwardly pushes out a lock catch of a shielding cage, and the shortcoming of the mode is that it relatively relies on the shape of the shrapnel of the front end of the shielding cage; the second is that a latch withdraws into the module to disengage the lock catch of the shielding cage, and the shortcoming of the mode is that the structure is in general relatively complicated, the dimensional accuracy of key structures is not high, and the reliability cannot be guaranteed; and the third mode is that tools are required to uninstall the modules, and the shortcoming of the mode is that the structures are required to be customized, and the versatility is poor.
Therefore, there is need to design a novel module retracting type installing and uninstalling device, to overcome the above problems.